


Raindrops Keep Falling on my head

by AimlessWandering



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlessWandering/pseuds/AimlessWandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School AU: A new student, new world. He encounters his first day on a rainy day. He stares at his future class and sees what he likes, a hot guy ready for the taking. But he ignores the feeling. What he doesn't know is that guy has hots for him. What happens when a trip to the bathroom occurs? Nico/Percy slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops Keep Falling on my head

Title: Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Total AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the Ancient Greeks.

Warnings: shounen-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Luke Castellan, Octavian Sanders, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Tyson, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna, Ella, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardiner, Will Solace, Michael Yew, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Malcom Evans, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardner, Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckondorf, Sally Jackson

_"talk"= Percy's Point of View_

**"talk"=Nico's Point of View**

"talk"=one of the characters mention up there point of view

* * *

**Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head**

_Apparently the drops falling make me notice you_

1\. The Meeting

**The rain was pouring hard outside the classroom. Drops of water sliding down the glass that protects the room from getting wet. I stare at it while the teacher was busy discussing her lesson. It was about on how to draw the right borders for her required projects, then out of nowhere a trio of women and a guy appears out of the left side of the window. They were talking with my adviser, the guy looked at our classroom and then he looked and smiled at me. Damn, those sea-green eyes were staring at me like daggers waiting. His smile was heavenly, teeth white as pearls. Good Gods, if only he was alone... I might've done something already. He then faced the quartet and spoke with them for a while. They nodded and left him. He kept on staring at the room, looking right at me, and he faced the other direction. I raised my hand to catch the teacher's attention.**

**"Ma'am, may please go to the bathroom?" I asked with a pleading yet fake tone**

**She just nodded and went on discussing. I dashed my way out of the room and started looking for that boy, I ventured a bit until I bumped into someone**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So far, this was all I got when I made it a very very long time ago. But I think I have something for this story. I'll post the new chapter soon ok guys? So Please be patient for I thought before I was just gonna tease with this one-shot but the again I think I've teased long enough. I'll give a more thorough intro in the next chapter. Until then, please give me time to think. Thank you! Anywho, see you in the chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~AW


End file.
